


Thunderstorms

by TheFunk



Series: Seventeen Drabbles [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chan is scared of thunderstorms, and seeks Seungcheol for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated, and I hope you enjoy!

To say that Chan was scared of thunderstorms was a bit of an understatement. He was absolutely terrified of them. Everything about them was scary. Pounding rain, blinding flashes of lightning, and window-rattling thunder.

Chan couldn't understand how anybody could ignore a thunderstorm, let alone sleep through one. Ever since Chan was five, and a thunderstorm had sent a tree branch through his bedroom window, he had never slept through a storm of any kind.

He needed to sleep, though, especially tonight. Their schedule tomorrow was jam packed and they had to be up super early. They were going to end the day tomorrow with an interview, and he couldn't be tired for it. He was a bright child, and he needed to show that image at all times.

He looked around at the still forms of his roommates, and could tell that all four of them looked to be asleep. He couldn't really tell about Minghao, as the Chinese boy had the bunk above him, but Chan knew he could sleep like the dead.

Chan decided that, no matter what he had to do, he was going to sleep tonight. He tried to escape from his room as quietly as possible, though he accidentally kicked over some of Hansol's books. Luckily for him, the sound of thunder covered up the crash, and none of his roommates woke up.

He crept down the dark hallway and came to a stop in front of another door. He was usually nervous about going in the hyung's room, but the member he needed help from was in there. He had no choice but to enter.

The door whined when he opened it, and he couldn't help the flinch he gave. he saw someone sit up in their bed, and was relieved to see that it was Seungcheol, not one of his other hyungs. Seungcheol shined his phone flashlight to see who it was so late at night. 

"Channie, that you?"

"Y-yeah hyung. C-can I," he squeaked as more thunder boomed, rattling the windows, "can I sleep with you? I'm sc-scared."

Seungcheol pushed his blankets to the side, holding his arms out, "Of course you can, Channie. Come here."

Chan let out a breath as he raced into Seungcheol's arms. He whimpered while Seungcheol pulled the blanket up to their necks, allowing Chan to snuggle close. He flinched as more thunder boomed outside. Seungcheol chuckled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Don't worry baby, it's okay. I'll keep you safe."

Chan sighed, snuggling closer. Feeling warm and safe wrapped in Seungcheol's arms, he fell asleep peacefully.


End file.
